A King's Mistress
by SparklyQuarians
Summary: King Cailan is forced to take a mistress after Queen Anora fails to produce an Heir. Lady Charlotte Cousland takes the role, for reasons of her own, she tries to keep the King at at distance, but he knocks down the walls, a bond between them grows and when the King is betrayed at Ostagar, Charlotte puts her and her unborn child's life at risk to save him. AU, Mature themes.
1. Becoming a mistress

**Authors Notes: Always felt bad for Cailan so I thought I'd give him a better story.**

**Warning: At the end of this chapter is a sexual assault scene, I reached my limit of what I could write, I hope it isnt too graphic for people, Its in Italics so skip past that bit if you dont wish to read that part.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a wish they made Bann Teagan a LI.**

* * *

**Becoming a mistress**

Arl Eamon closed the door to the meeting room after the higher nobles had taken their seats, "We have an issue and it needs to be addressed."

"It has been 5 years since Cailan and Anora married and we are still without an Heir," Bryce added as Eamon sat down.

"I propose, we compel Cailan to take a mistress, a young, healthy woman to birth Ferelden's monarch. Would any one like to suggest a candidate?" Eamon looked around the room, satisfied his proposal was successful, he sat back.

"I propose Teyrn Cousland's Daughter, Charlotte," Arl Bryland said, nodding to Bryce.

Eamon listened to murmurs of agreement, "Bryce, do you think Lady Cousland will be happy to be his mistress?"

"I'm not sure, Charlotte is a free spirit, but she will do it for duty."

"Good, I will inform Cailan of the decision, Bryce, you will speak to Charlotte. We are adjourned until next time," Eamon left the room with Teagan and Bryce, "Bryce, we need this, Charlotte is perfect for this."

"I will talk to her. Out of duty she will do it."

Bryce found Charlotte in her room in the palace, as usual she had her head stuck in a book, "Pup, we need to talk," He said as he sat down in the chair next to his Daughter.

Charlotte groaned, not even bothering to look up from her book, "It's not about marriage again, is it? I'm only 19."

"No, it's not about marriage, it's about duty to Ferelden," Bryce took a deep breath, "The Nobles and I have agreed that Cailan needs a mistress to birth his Heir. The Nobles want you to be the mistress."

Charlotte dropped the book she was holding, her turquoise eyes snapping up to meet her Father's dark blue eyes, "Say that again."

"It would be for the good of Ferelden."

Charlotte scoffed, "And for you, but not so much for me. I won't be able to get married and what if Anora decided to take my children as her own, would I have to just merely accept it."

"I know it doesn't sound great, Pup, but it will put you in good standing for the future."

"Yes, I'll be forever known as the King's whore."

Bryce sighed, "Is there anything that we can do to sweeten this deal for you?"

Charlotte thought about it, "Actually, yes, there are things."

"Tell me."

"Ok," Charlotte stood up and walked over to the window, "Firstly, if I'm not pregnant within a year, I'm freed from my status as mistress. Secondly, any children I have are mine, Anora will have no say in how I raise them. Thirdly, after I have produced an Heir, I will lay with any man of my choosing, so if I want to screw Bann Teagan I will, I'm sacrificing my future here, there better be benefits to it and lastly, I want the Arling of Denerim, the King can visit me at the estate, I'm not living here with Anora shooting daggers at me."

Bryce stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'll talk with the Nobles about your conditions," Bryce left the room, Charlotte took it better than he expected.

Eamon walked into Cailan's study, finding Cailan writing something, Cailan immediately shoved the paper into his desk draw and looked up his Uncle, "Uncle Eamon, What did the Nobles say?"

Eamon sat down in a chair on other side of Cailan's desk, "You are to take a mistress, we have picked one for you."

Cailan rubbed his temples, "Who is it?"

"Lady Cousland."

Cailan's eyes widened in amazement, "That snippy little brunette with the come fuck me eyes?"

Eamon snorted, "Yeah, that's the one. Bryce is talking to her now."

Bryce entered the study, taking a seat next Eamon, "Well, she's agreed on 4 conditions."

Eamon sighed, "What are they?" He knew Charlotte well enough to know that girl could ask for the world and she'd probably get it.

"If she is not pregnant within a year, then she stops being his mistress. Any children she has are hers, so Anora has to keep her distance. After she has produced an Heir, she wants the freedom to have any man she chooses," Bryce stopped and sighed.

"What is it?" Eamon asked.

"She wants the Arling of Denerim."

"What!" Eamon and Cailan said together.

"She wants something to secure her future, if she produces Heirs, its unlikely she be able to marry."

Cailan sat back in his chair, "Fine, she can have the Arling, I have no idea when the Kendalls plan to return, if ever."

"That girl of yours, Bryce, she could make armies kneel down to her wishes," It was true, Eamon knew most men would sell everything they owned to be with a woman like Charlotte, only Charlotte wasnt interested in any one, so much so rumours had started.

"I know, she cringes every time I mention marriage, she says she's waiting for the right man."

"Teagan is still unmarried and he wouldn't object to her having children already."

Bryce pondered briefly what Eamon said, "She did mention Teagan, although it could have been to annoy me."

Eamon and Cailan laughed, "Her refusal of marriage is probably another way to rebel," Cailan said, any children he had with her would be fearsome Monarchs.

"So who wants to tell Loghain about the plan?" Bryce asked both men.

Cailan snorted, "I'm not, Eamon can do it."

Eamon scowled at Cailan, "Thanks for that."

"Your most very welcome."

"Go and see Lady Cousland later, no point waiting for this Heir."

"Wait, before I do, is she a virgin?" Cailan asked Bryce.

"I'd like to say yes, but I suspect she isn't."

"Wait, what about the rumours?" Eamon asked.

"What rumours?"

Eamon cast a look towards Cailan before turning back to Bryce, "The rumours she isn't into men."

"Oh that. No, I did ask her about that, she just looked at me like I'd grown another head and ask if I was going mad in my old age."

Cailan and Eamon laughed, "So I guess it really is about finding the right man," Eamon said.

"I suspect, many of the castle Knights are familiar with Charlotte, at least she hasn't produced any bastards from it."

Arl Bryland entered followed Bann Teagan, both men looking concerned, "Teyrn Loghain has learned of the plan and he's yelling the odds at Lady Cousland," Arl Bryland said in a quick breath.

"Strange thing is, Lady Cousland is holding her own," Teagan added quite bemused.

The men left the study, the shouting getting louder and louder, when they finally got to the commotion, Loghain had Charlotte against the wall by her throat, Bryce stormed up to them, "Put my Daughter down before I strike you down," Bryce yelled.

"Just you try it, Bryce and I snap the little whore's neck."

Charlotte struggled in Loghain's grasp, looking around for anything she could use to defend herself, next to her was a vase, it looked expensive and a useful weapon, she reached out to it, her fingertips barely touched it, but she was determined, finally she grabbed the vase, smashing it over Loghain's head, instantly he let go of her and she fell to the floor as did Loghain.

Charlotte woke up in bed, her throat felt sore, she sat up and noticed Cailan sitting near the bed, "Oh, your Majesty," Charlotte said in her raspy voice.

Cailan smirked at the pretty little brunette, "Feeling better?"

"My throat hurts, how is Teyrn Loghain?"

Cailan struggled to suppress a snigger, "Slightly concussed, you are a scrappy little thing aren't you."

"My Lordship, I think many men agree, I'm anything but little," Charlotte motioned towards her breasts.

Cailan sat down on the bed, facing Charlotte, "Ah yes, how many marriage proposals is it now?"

Charlotte sighed, "74, I think."

"Did none of them interest you?"

"No, see I'm waiting for the affections of a certain man."

Cailan's interest was captured by that sentence, "Oh and who would that be? Teagan?"

"No, but I would like to bed him, the man in question is much more unobtainable."

"Oh, you're a tease, Lady Cousland," Cailan shifted his position to be closer to her, "Why are you a tease?"

Charlotte sat up, her nose lightly touching his, "Because you are a cocky bastard, so I don't intend to take it easy on you," She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth before laying back against head board, a smirk danced across her pretty features.

Cailan lifted up the bed covers, slipping in under the sheets next to Charlotte, his hands moving up her body, "Mmm, nothing but a shift, makes it easier work for me."

"I never said I intended to take it off."

"I don't need you to take it off," Cailan moved himself between her legs, he kissed her thighs, pushing the shift higher. He groaned as he heard his name being called, he groaned and got up, "You're mine later."

"I look forward to it," Charlotte felt a little disappointed, she was enjoying teasing him, she watched as Cailan winked at her before he left the room.

Cailan didn't return to Charlotte that night much to her disappointment, then the cold stark reality of what she had agreed to had started to sink in. She realised men used her for anything they need, she remembered the first man who had used her, she couldn't stand to think back on that night.

_Charlotte ran out of the palace, chasing after the Mabari puppy she got for her 13__th__ name day, she loved that puppy, they connected instantly. She enjoyed the rain on her face and the mud under her feet, Poppy certainly enjoyed rolling around in the mud. _

_Charlotte and Poppy sat down by the stream, basking in the rain, Poppy heard the squelching of soggy grass under booted feet, Charlotte turned to see Vaughan Kendalls approaching, "Hello Vaughan," Charlotte said brightly._

"_Hello Charlotte, can I join you?"_

"_Certainly," Charlotte shifted over to allow Vaughan to sit down._

"_Not enjoying the party, everyone is asking your Father about marriage now you've turned 13."_

"_It's kind of boring, I'm only 13."_

"_Charlotte, have you ever kissed a boy?"_

"_Yes," Charlotte blushed, "Fergus dared me to kiss one of the stable boys."_

"_Are you still a virgin?" Vaughan shifted closer to Charlotte._

_Charlotte shifted away from him, "That is none of your business."_

"_So you are, I can take it from you," Charlotte started to worry, the look in his eyes told her what he was planning to do._

_Charlotte try to get up but a powerful hand pulled her back down, "Get off of me," Charlotte tried to struggle out of his grip._

_Vaughan held her down, ripping at her clothes, Poppy launched herself at him, Vaughan snarled, throwing the puppy to the ground, satisfied Poppy wouldn't get back up, he turned his attention back to Charlotte, "You'll enjoy this, you little whore," Vaughan smacked her around the face, his ring cutting her delicate cheek open._

_Charlotte tried to scream, the wind was knocked out of her by Vaughan kneeing her in the stomach, his hand gripped her neck, squeezing the air out of her lungs. _

_Vaughan undid his breeches with his free hand, he brutally entered Charlotte, who had passed out shortly after. Vaughan continued his brutal assault on Charlotte, he spent himself within her, withdrawing he got up and simply walked away leaving her there, unconscious and battered._

_Fergus went to find his sister, spotting a form lying in the grass he ran towards, "Sis, sis, wake up." _

_Charlotte gasped for air, trying to sit up, she saw Fergus next to her, "Don't touch me," Charlotte tried to scramble away from him._

_Fergus sat next to her, careful not to touch her, "What happened?" He asked softly._

"_He forced me," Charlotte burst into tears, falling into her Brother's waiting arms._

"_Come on lets get you back to the castle, Father will be furious."_

"_NO, please don't tell anyone, please."_

_Fergus hugged his sister tighter, "Ok, I wont tell anyone, I promise," Fergus helped her up, scooping up a whimpering Poppy, he snuck them both into the castle and up to bed. _

_Charlotte decided that night, she would never marry, she would not become property of another man._

It would be cold irony that she would living in his old house, she couldn't wait to get in and destroy everything that he ever own, she would burn it all. She decided to treat Cailan like all the other men, an object and a means to get what she wants.


	2. Breaking down the walls

_**Authors notes: Sex coming up and a very tender Cailan.**_

* * *

**Breaking down the walls**

A week had past since Charlotte moved into the Arl's estate, true to her word, she had it completely gutted of all evidence of the Kendalls and replaced it with any thing she saw fit. She also hadn't seen the King in that time either, which annoyed her greatly, not because she actually missed him, but purely for the fact she couldn't be with any one else until she was pregnant with the Heir.

Charlotte settled herself into a hot bath, thinking about ways she could get satisfaction but also prevent herself getting pregnant, she could use the teas, but she rather not take the risk and lose the Arling.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, "Yes, what is it?" she asked quickly.

"The King wishes to see you, My Ladyship."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Send him in," Charlotte stayed in the bath, if he wanted sex then he'd have to wait for it.

Cailan walked in to see her in the bath, his eyes conveyed the delight in his eyes as he drank in her naked form, "Well, that's a greeting," He said with a smirk as he sat down on a stool next to the bath.

Charlotte sighed in annoyance, "Do I take from this visit, that you wish spend yourself inside of me?"

"Somebody is in a mood aren't they," Cailan crossed his arms with the smirk still on his face.

"Whatever," Charlotte stood up and got out of the bath, Cailan's eyes burning into her, "Now would be a time to lay down some ground rules, if I'm to play rent-a-womb."

"And what rules are they?" Charlotte was sure Cailan was almost laughing at her.

"No spending unnecessary time here, no unnecessary touching, do not try to kiss me. All I need to do is open my legs and you just spend yourself inside me, ok?" Charlotte dried her hair and sat on the bed, trying not to look at him.

"Charlotte, what is the matter? You seemed perfectly fine about this arrangement last week, what has changed," Cailan next to her, placing his hand on her back, she flinched and moved away.

"Don't touch me," She said angrily, "Nothing has changed, I'm doing what I need to, to harden myself against you," Charlotte could have kicked herself, she told him more than what she wanted to.

Cailan felt confused, "Why would you need to harden yourself against me?"

Charlotte pulled on her robe, walking towards the window so he couldn't see then welling water in her eyes, "Because you're a user like all the other men."

"I...um...Lady Cousland, is this because I didn't come back that night?"

"You said you would and you didn't," Charlotte wrapped her arms around herself, "It reminded me of what I am."

Cailan walked up behind her, stopping before he got too close when he saw her tense up, "And what are you, Charlotte?"

Charlotte felt a chill when he used her real name, "A whore," She said quietly.

"I don't see you that way," Cailan said softly.

Charlotte let out a humourless laugh, "My own Father does, he wants me to open my legs for you, quoted "duty" at me. I see and hear them every time in court, they discuss me like a prize commodity, who will get the pleasure of owning Lady Cousland, which is why I agreed to be your whore, because once I'd done as you asked and gave you a child, I wouldn't have to get married and at least I got my own title out of it," She said venom dripping out with the words.

Cailan couldn't understand where her hatred of men came from, "I see, because I didn't keep my promise, you think I see you as an object to pick up whenever I please?"

"Isn't that true? Can you be the first man to see me as a woman and not a toy to use and abuse," Charlotte said sarcastically.

Cailan tentatively put his hands gently on her shoulders, "Charlotte, did someone hurt you?" Cailan immediately knew the answer when she went stiff, "What happened, Charlotte?"

"It was just after I turned 13, I chased Poppy out to the Palace grounds, we sat there a while and he approached us," Cailan turned her around, wiping her tears away, "He asked if I had kissed a boy, then he asked if I was a virgin, he said he could take it from me and he did, he choked me and left me there," Charlotte felt herself pulled into a warm embrace, sobbing into his chest, staining his tunic with tears.

Cailan held on to Charlotte, he could feel his body shaking with anger, he struggled to understand why anyone would hurt her, he yelled the odds at Loghain for choking her, but this was something else, it made him angry, "Does your Father know?"

"No and please don't tell him."

"Ok, I wont tell him. Charlotte, if you want to back out on the deal you can, I don't want you to feel pressured into this."

"I agreed to it, so I'll have your Heir, just don't treat me like a spare part."

"I wont," Cailan kissed her forehead, "Charlotte, who hurt you?"

"Vaughan Kendalls, I had everything that he might have used or sat on, burned, this is my home now."

"Home of our child too. Can we revoke the first rule, I don't want to leave you alone," Charlotte nodded, "Good, lets get into bed and make the servants work for their money."

Charlotte laughed, "Will you read to me?"

"Of course," Cailan turn away while Charlotte got ready for bed, she slipped under the covers and started brushing her long brown her. Cailan felt something stirring in his heart, could he really fall for her? of course he could, most men could. Cailan toed of his boots, and removed his shirt before climbing into bed next to her.

After dinner, he read her a book detailing the life of his ancestor, Calenhad, "He seemed like fun," Charlotte said yawning into Cailan's chest.

"Yeah, if I drank dragon's blood, would it make you like me more?"

Charlotte snorted, "Well, you could try and we'll see. Your Majesty, what will happen if the Kendalls come back to reclaim their estate?"

"You mean after I've strangled that bastard boy with my bare hands? And call me Cailan when we are alone."

"Please, don't do any thing you might regret."

"Oh I wont regret it, what he did to you, he needs to pay for it."

"Shouldn't you go back to the palace?"

"No, I'm quite happy right here, my room gets cold at night, it is nice to have someone to cuddle up to," Cailan moved into a more comfortable position, Charlotte resting on his chest, she was warm and smelled divine, he certainly didn't wanna be any where else.

Cailan listened as Charlotte drifted off into a blissful sleep, she even breathed beautifully, he understood why men were so taken by her, but none of them knew how good it felt to have her in their arms, Cailan hoped none of them would have a chance to find out.

Cailan woke early, confused as to where he was, all he knew was, it was the best night sleep he had in a long time. He heard gentle breathing and soft whimpers next to him, turning to see a sleeping brunette, he caressed her face, watching as she smiled at the gentle touch, she reached out a hand to him, he kissed her palm, stroking her hair, "Morning beautiful," He whispered softly.

"Mmmm, morning," Charlotte stretched, "Did your Majesty sleep well?"

Cailan moved closer to her, slightly leaning over her, "Mmm, I did, I wonder if that was to do with the brunette laying next to me."

"Possibly, were you having impure thoughts in the night? because some parts of you are a little more awake than others," Charlotte smirked at Cailan.

"I apologise, but sleeping next to you all night does things to a man," Cailan shifted his hips away from her.

"We could use it to our advantage, we do have a baby to make."

"Only if you are sure, I don't want to pressure you into it."

"I'm sure, kiss me Cailan," Cailan wasted no time in claiming her mouth with his own, but he was gentle in the way he kissed her, like he was savouring the taste of her, he ran his hand up her thigh, stopping in hesitation, Charlotte guided his hand between her legs, "I'm already wet for you," She whispered against his lips.

Cailan groaned, his fingers fisting the thin fabric of her shift, Charlotte sat up slightly, allowing Cailan to pull it off over her head, he moved his hands higher, palming her breasts, rubbing his thumb over the pink nubs, "Oh Charlotte, the Maker made you perfect," Cailan took a nipple into his mouth, enjoying the slightly saltly taste of her skin. Cailan slipped off the breeches he slept in, freeing his painfully constricted erection, moving between her legs, he gripped her thighs, pulling her downwards, opening her up to him.

Charlotte pulled Cailan up to kiss her, "Let me worship you, Lottie," he whispered against her cheek before he moved down to her neck, his teeth grazed her collarbone before he move down to her chest, kissing the space between her breasts, stopping at her stomach where his child would soon be growing, he would do whatever it took to see this perfect woman swell with his child, "I look forward to you growing heavy with our child."

"We'll keep going until I am," She whispered, whimpering as she felt Cailan move lower.

Cailan kissed her thighs gently before fingers probed at her wet sex, slowly he entered one finger inside of her, "Oh so tight, Lottie," Charlotte whimpered, pressing her hand over her mouth to mask the noise she made after Cailan entered another finger into her, pumping in and out gently, preparing her for his length. He kissed her sex, smirking to himself at the noise she made, he'd do that every night for the rest of his life if he could hear that noise again. He ran his tongue over her pink slit, holding her thighs keeping her anchored to the bed, finding her clit, suckling on it.

Charlotte gripped onto the bed sheets, arching her back, she could feel her orgasm building up, her body had never felt so alive before, she'd had sex plenty of times, but nothing so intense, "Oh Maker, Cailan," she groaned loudly, this time she didn't care who heard her, she wake the whole household, all she cared about was the man in between her legs, do incredible things to her. Charlotte threw her head back, "Oh, Cailan," she screamed as her brought about her completion, she fell limp on the bed, panting, hands in Cailan's hair.

Cailan kissed his way back up her body, finding her lips, "Are you ready for me?" He asked against her lips, Charlotte merely nodded, not quite coherent. Cailan lined himself up to her entrance, he slowly slid in, groaning at her tightness and warmth, "Charlotte, the things you do to me," He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started slowly, getting her used to his girth, "Harder," She begged, he increased his speed, he knew he didn't have long, it had been so long for him, he didn't have the strength to hold back. Cailan th rust into her, the bed moving around them, a sensation built in his stomach, he was close to completion. Cailan slipped his hand between them, finding her clit, he rubbed it incessantly, "Come with me, Lottie," he felt her walls tense around, milking his length, his seed spilling into her, he made a few more desperate thrusts, together they cried out in ecstasy. Cailan collapsed on her, his face buried in her hair, her soothing nails running up and down his back, he stayed within her for a while to allow his seed to take root in her womb.

"Cailan?" Charlotte whispered.

"Mmmm?" Cailan replied.

"I'm getting a little squished."

Cailan laughed, "Sorry," He uttered as he moved to the bed next to her, "I wonder if that worked."

"What happens if it has?" Charlotte feared Cailan would lose interest once she was pregnant.

"We get to have lots of glorious pregnant sex, you on top of course," Cailan played absent mindedly with her hair.

"Cailan, do you not have sex with Anora?"

Cailan tensed slightly, "I suppose, since you told me your secrets, I should tell you mine. Me and Anora have only had sex once, that was on our wedding night, since then she has refused to let me touch her, after a while, I gave up trying."

"But, I thought you were happy together."

Cailan barked with laughter, "You think I'd be here with you if we were happy, I don't even love Anora, I never have. I was forced to marry her, sometimes, I don't even like her much."

"You were forced here with me too," Charlotte said quietly.

"Lots, if I didn't wanna be here with you, I wouldn't be. I want to be here with you, although I need to go back to the palace, I have a meeting with Eamon, I'll see you at the palace," Cailan got up to get dressed, he didn't want to go back to the palace, he'd rather stay with Charlotte, perhaps even talk her out, but that would have to wait. Cailan lent over Charlotte cupping her face, "We'll sneak out of the party later," He kissed her softly.

"Behave yourself," Charlotte said cheekily.

Cailan laughed, "I'll try my best," Cailan left the room with a wink. Charlotte slumped down back on the bed, smiling to herself, she'd have the King later and she couldn't wait to see his face, when he saw the dress she was wearing.


	3. A King at losing

_**Authors Notes: Angsty Chapter, but it cant all be sunshine and roses.**_

* * *

**A King at losing**

Charlotte felt the sun rays beaming down on her skin, the smell of strawberries engulfing her senses, the summer day celebrations were in full swing. Charlotte had yet to show any signs of pregnancy, even after a month of Cailan and herself having sex at least twice a day, admittedly, Charlotte started to wonder if one of them had an issue, she wonder if her previous pregnancy had ruined her chances of conceiving any more children, she thought she would be pregnant by now and worried that she might be replaced as his mistress.

She heard soft footsteps coming in her direction, she knew instantly who they belonged to, she kept her eyes closed, sneakily pulling her shift higher up her legs, the sun rays were blocked out by a solid form hovering over her, "I wondered where you'd got too," She said, her eyes still closed.

"Oh, I've been itching to get out of the that meeting with the nobles. I say meeting, more a drink and complain get together," Cailan lowered his body down into hers, "Are you ready for the summer day ball? I know you've been shopping."

"I have been, but it's for me to know and for the King to wait until later to see."

Cailan pressed his lips to hers, "I have a present for you, for being my beautiful lady," He whispered against her lips.

"I heard Empress Celene will be here soon," Charlotte opened her eyes, looking straight into Cailan's eyes, "Is there any particular reason?"

"No, we have people coming from the Free Marches as well. Is my little Lady, jealous?" Cailan nudged her thighs apart with his knees, he hips resting against hers.

"Do not flatter yourself, your Majesty," Charlotte flipped them over, straddling Cailan's hips, "I guess I should go and get ready for the ball," Charlotte tried to get up, but Cailan held her in place.

"You aren't going anywhere yet, Arlessa Charlotte," Cailan gripped her thighs, his fingers leaving marks in her soft skin.

"Oh fine," Charlotte untied his breeches, pulling his erection free, lower herself down on his length, she threw her head back groaning, she rolled her hips back and forth slowly.

Cailan growled turning them over, still seated inside of her, "I haven't the time to play and we have a baby to make," He whispered hurriedly.

Charlotte immediately tried to push him off, "Get off of me now!" Charlotte pushed Cailan away and struggled to her feet, "How dare you speak to me like that," Charlotte quickly dressed before rushing away.

Cailan could have kicked himself for saying that to her, he was stressed out and taking it out on Charlotte, she didn't deserve to be made his emotional punch bag. Cailan walked back to the palace, immediately accosted by Eamon, "What do you want, Eamon?"

"We need to talk, in your study now," Eamon walked off, Cailan begrudgingly followed.

Both men entered the study, "What is it, Eamon?" Cailan asked as he sat down.

Eamon paced around the study with his hands behind his back, "Cailan, it has come to my attention that you have been spending a lot of time with Arlessa Charlotte. People are beginning to talk."

Cailan stared at his Uncle, bemused, "Do you want an Heir or not? You wanted me to get a mistress, so I need to spend time with her to get this child."

"The nobles are also worried about that, it has been a month and Charlotte hasn't shown any signs of pregnancy, we fear you might need to find another mistress."

Cailan stood up fast, clenching his fists, "Why don't you just get all the suitable females in the Kingdom and line them up, I can screw each one and see if we get lucky."

"don't be so vile, Cailan," Eamon scolded.

Cailan walked over to his Uncle, towering over him, "Now listen to me, Eamon, I am not giving up Lottie up for any one, do you understand me?"

"What about about, Empress Celene, we need her," Eamon looked straight into Cailan's eyes, not scared of his Nephew.

"I don't give a shit about her, I need her troops against the Darkspawn, that's all. I already have a Queen I want, Charlotte will be Queen one day and you will have to like it, understand?"

"You've fallen in love with her? Are you sure she would be a good Queen?"

"Yes, people like her, she treats them with respect, even the elves, so yes, she'll be an excellent Queen."

"I will trust your judgement on this, Cailan," Eamon bowed his head to Cailan before leaving the room.

* * *

Charlotte arrived at the palace for the Summer day ball, to find Bann Teagan waiting for her, she approached the handsome Bann, "Teagan, you look handsome."

"Thank you, my Lady, May I say, you look stunning this evening, I trust the effort is the King?" Teagan watched as her face fell, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, I am not happy with him right now. I assume you are to be my escort for the evening?"

Teagan offered Charlotte his arm, "That is correct, my Lady. Shall we go in, Empress Celene is inside already, although, I'm sure you aren't eager to meet her."

Charlotte glad took his arm, glad for the company of a man who didn't place demands on her "No, I am not, I know she is to be Cailan's next Queen."

"That makes you sad doesn't it?" Teagan felt sorry Charlotte, she was treated nothing like how she deserved and the way the nobles talked about her was sickening to him, like she was an object or foreign lands to conquer.

Charlotte managed to control her emotions and remained indifferent, "No, I know my role, have a child and that's it, love is a game for fools as is marriage."

"That saddens me to hear someone so young say that," Teagan walked her into the ballroom, he immediately noticed Cailan and Empress Celene looking cosy, he decided to distract Charlotte from it to spare her feelings.

"It is harsh lesson, Teagan, but I understand my role, it is to please men and give myself to them, even if I wish not too," Charlotte glanced over a Cailan, "Sometimes, it's just best to harden your heart to everything, then you cant get hurt."

"Who turned someone so beautiful and intelligent into a cynic," Teagan saw the painful look in her eyes, "I think I understand now, but don't let one person who abused you, stop you from wanting to love, at 19, you should be enjoying the possibilities.

Charlotte looked away from Teagan, "How did you guess?"

"I see the look in your eyes, pain and fear mark those soulful eyes. How many people know what happened, Charlotte?"

"Just 2 others, I couldn't bare to tell anyone else, it makes me sick to think about it," Charlotte rubbed her eyes furiously.

"Remember, you are still here, you survived, don't let it ruin your life, you deserve to have a good one," Teagan touched her hand, she clutched it, grateful for the comfort, she was glad Teagan was her unfaltering ally, he was also good to her, like the Uncle she never had.

"Thank you, Teagan," Teagan smiled at Charlotte, leading her to the dance floor.

Later in the evening, Charlotte realised Cailan hadn't glanced in her direction all evening, she knew she should have just trusted her instincts and kept him out of her heart, she walked out of the ball room and into the grounds, she sat by the river, tears falling from her eyes. She heard footsteps behind her, she turned and instantly froze in fear.

* * *

Cailan tried to pull himself away from Celene, but she kept finding excuses to keep him with her, eventually her managed to pull away. He planned to seek out Charlotte, he hadn't been able to spot her all evening, he find Teagan talking to Bryce, "Teagan, have you seen Charlotte?"

"She left 10 minutes ago, she wasnt enjoying the party," Teagan emphasized the last part to mean Cailan had ignored her all night.

"Just say it, Teagan," Cailan grunted in annoyance at his Uncle.

"You've ignored the poor girl all night, she made all that effort for you and didn't even glance up at her once. You know what happened to her, Cailan, do not be another let down," Cailan understood his warning, Cailan was turning out to be a let down and he couldn't bear the though of being, just another user to Charlotte, he loved her too much to do that to her.

"Look, its Urien Kendalls, I wonder what brings him back," Bryce said, pointing to the former Arl of Denerim.

A sense of panic washed over Cailan, he walked over to Urien, "Urien, where is your Son?"

"He is out in the grounds with Lady Cousland," He said dismissively.

Cailan felt his blood boil, "I'm gonna kill him," Cailan rushed out to the grounds, Bryce, Teagan, Leonas and Eamon followed him, immediately he heard the muffled screams of Charlotte near the rose garden, he raced to her. Cailan barely had time to think barely to think before he kicked Vaughan hard in the ribs, he grabbed the boy throwing him to the floor, punching him over and over again, Teagan and Bryce tried to pry Cailan off of Vaughan to no avail.

"Cailan, stop, what are you doing?" Teagan asked, trying to get Cailan to look at him.

Cailan wore a crazed look, like he was planning to kill Vaughan, "He hurt her again, how dare you," He muttered over and over, eventually they managed to pry Cailan away, "You raped her, I'm gonna kill you," Cailan voice was deep with anger and venom.

Charlotte crawled away from the men clutching her stomach, the pain was almost unbearable, she managed to get to the palace steps before passing out.

"What?" Bryce asked, raging building inside of him.

"That bastard raped Lottie when she was 13 and he just tried to do it again, just let me kill him," Cailan tried to break free from Teagan, Bryce approached the man and kicked him hard in the ribs, Vaughan cried as Eamon held Bryce back, fearing even Cailan or Bryce would kill Vaughan.

Teagan grabbed Bryce, while keeping hold of Cailan, "See to Charlotte, she's more important right now, we can deal with him later.

Cailan grunted in anger ripped himself away from Teagan, he approached Vaughan, "I will make you regret your whole life and your Father wont be able to protect you," Cailan walked off to search for Charlotte.

* * *

Fergus found his sister writhing in pain on the steps in the garden, "Charlotte, what happened," He asked desperately as he picked her up taking her back in to the palace.

Fergus, called his Mother over, "Mother, help me," Fergus couldn't hide the distress in his voice.

"Maker, what happened?" Eleanor asked as she helped Fergus take Charlotte upstairs.

"I'll tell you later, Mother, lets just concentrate on Charlotte first," Fergus and Eleanor got Charlotte into bed, Eleanor peeled her clothes off and moved her into bed.

Charlotte continued writhe around in pain, "It hurts, Mother," Eleanor's heart broke, her baby looked so vulnerable and she couldn't do a thing about.

Fergus returned with a healer, who ushered them both out of the room, Fergus paced the hallway outside the door, "What is taking so long?"

"Calm down, Fergus, this will take time," Eleanor knew instinctively what the issue was.

After half and hour, the healer left the room, "I'm sorry, the Arlessa has suffered a miscarriage, I've healed her the best I can, she should be healed properly in about a fortnight," The healer left, giving both Fergus and Eleanor a sympathetic look.

Eleanor turned to Fergus, "Son, go and find Cailan and your Father," Fergus hugged his Mother before he went to find them.

Eleanor entered the room, Charlotte laid on the bed sobbing her heart out, "Oh Darling, it'll be ok," Eleanor got on to the bed, cradling her baby in her arms, letting Charlotte grieve for her baby.

* * *

Fergus found Cailan and Bryce embroiled in a row with Eamon, Teagan, Leonas and Urien, he was sure it would come to blows, "Excuse me," He said with a cough.

Bryce turned to him, annoyed, "What is it, Fergus."

Fergus put his down in sadness, "Charlotte is in bed, a healer has checked her over," Fergus stopped, thinking about the loss of his Niece or Nephew, "Healer has confirmed it, Charlotte had a miscarriage."

Cailan's face displayed a range of emotions, anger, grief, sadness, his anger ultimately won the first round, "Where is that Child of yours, Urien."

"Now, your Majesty, please don't do anything stupid," Urien backed away from an advancing Cailan, until Bryce intervened.

"Cailan, go and see to Charlotte, you need to be with her now, I can deal with Vaughan," Cailan smashed a lawn ornament in a fit of grief.

Cailan got to Charlotte's bedroom, he climbed into bed next to her, "Lots, I'm sorry," Cailan tried to touch her but she flinched.

"Go away, Cailan. I'm sure Empress Celene is very lonely."

"Screw her."

"I'm sure you will," Charlotte moved away from him.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry, I tried to get away," Cailan tried to touch her again and she flinched.

"Go away, your Majesty. I'm no longer your whore, I failed, so I'm sure, I'm surplus to requirements," Charlotte started to cry again, life had never felt so shit as it did before.

"Charlotte, I'm not leaving this bed, you may not feel you need me, but I need to be here with you, so just get used to it," Cailan turned away from Charlotte, he cried his own tears, not just for their lost baby, but because he was slowly losing her due to the mistakes he repeatedly made with her and that felt like a stab in the heart.


	4. You can't make me leave

_**Authors Notes: Ahhhh such angst, but true love never run smoothly.**_

* * *

**You can't make me leave**

Eleanor stood outside of Charlotte's bedroom, she was worried for her Daughter, Charlotte hadn't left her room in over 2 weeks, she refused to speak to any one, including Eleanor, she barely ate, drunk only water, Eleanor was sure she had only left her bed when she needed too.

Cailan had tried everyday for 2 weeks to get her to talk to him, but she just pretended he wasnt there, he appeared at the estate less and less, Eleanor saw the look in his eyes, he was in pain because of their loss and because Charlotte was in pain, he was helpless to do any thing, he was shunted out of Charlotte's life and he couldn't cope.

Eleanor watched Cailan as he stormed towards the bedroom, "Is she in there?" Eleanor nodded, "Right, this may take a while, you might wanna go out or something," Cailan stormed into Charlotte's room, slamming the door. Eleanor left, knowing the two needed to thrash it out.

Cailan yanked the bed covers off of Charlotte, "Charlotte get up," He asked as he stood by the bed.

"Go away," Charlotte replied from underneath a pillow.

Cailan pulled all the pillows off the bed, "Get up," He said through gritted teeth.

Charlotte sat up, scowling angrily at him, "Wait, is that an order form the big bad King?" She mocked.

"If it has to be, then yes. Why have you shut me out of your life, I thought I made it clear you could rely on me," Cailan sat down on the bed arms folded.

Charlotte laughed humourlessly, "Rely on you! Where were you when I was sobbing outside? Where were you when Vaughan was trying to rape me? Where were you when I was miscarrying our baby? Oh I know where, you were slobbering all over that Orlesian bitch," Charlotte turned to the window, not wanting to look at Cailan.

Cailan stood up, throwing the water jug on the floor, "Do you not think I feel guilty about that? I've spent 2 weeks, kicking myself for not getting to you sooner. I will live with the guilt for the rest of my days, Lottie, so don't you DARE, tell me to feel worse, because I feel rock bottom as it is."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you feel bad, maybe Empress Celene can make you feel better or the castle maids, just like your Father. I should have fucked Bann Teagan while I had the chance, at least he cares," Charlotte sneered at Cailan before turning her back on him.

"Oh yes, act like the whore, you are so convinced that you are, shall I get Teagan and you can make so bastard children with him instead, at least you know you can get pregnant now, so I served a purpose at least."

"You know nothing, so don't act like you do. You are just a spoiled brat of a King, he things he deserves respect for doing nothing, but fucking women, you might already have bastard children out their, Cailan, why not go find them."

Cailan stopped next to Charlotte, "Oh and you don't have a reputation for screwing Castle guards, guess what, Charlotte, you project the image of a whore because you let yourself act like one," Cailan felt the sharp slap of skin against skin.

"How dare you call me that, especially since your reputation is "The Prince that fucked anything that move. After seeing you with the Empress, I can well believe it's true, how many women have you screwed after being with me?"

"Oh you, want to know how many? Ok, I'll tell you. It's none, you have been the only woman I've been with since my wedding night. That is the cold hard truth. But I wonder how many men you've been with since, how many bastard children have you nearly made? Was this the first pregnancy or have their been others?"

Charlotte froze before bursting into tears, collapsing to the floor, "don't talk about things you know nothing about," Charlotte struggled to breathe, "It's not you who the Maker is punishing for what I've done, its me."

Cailan's anger faltered, "Why would you think the Maker is punishing you?"

Charlotte hugged her knees, rocking slightly, lip quivering, "The Maker made me miscarry because I wished so hard for my previous pregnancy to go away, I didn't want that child so I'm not allowed to have any other babies, I lost my chance."

Cailan sat down on the floor next to Charlotte, his back resting against the bed, "The baby, it was Vaughan's?"

Charlotte nodded, "I was so scared Father would make me marry him, If I told him."

"Lots, you were 13 years old and terrified, why would you think the Maker was punishing you. If anyone deserves punishment its me," Cailan mimicked Charlotte's posture.

"Why do you think you deserve punishment?" Charlotte turned towards Cailan.

Cailan gently took her hand, "I've been a shit to women, I've been lazy, spoiled, foolish, I think my title means I'm invincible, but I'm not, I'm just a man, you are the only one who saw through it all and saw the man."

"The man is worthy if you can get past the King. Have ever got to know the people you rule, let them see that you are just a man who does his best for his people?"

"No, I've never really know how, you think I should try?"

Charlotte laughed, "Come on, we are going out."

Cailan got up, "We are doing this now?"

"Yes we are, come on," Cailan followed Charlotte out of the estate.

Cailan and Charlotte got to the Markets, Cailan took Charlotte's hand in his, he planned to make Charlotte his Queen, he was going to be open in his affection for her.

"So, this is the local Bakery, they do the best cakes," Together they walked into the bakery, "Good Morning, Smith."

"Good Morning, your Ladyship and your Grace, what do I owe the pleasure?" Smith said, slightly in awe of the King.

"Arlessa Charlotte is giving me a tour around local businesses, apparently you do the best cakes in Denerim."

"We like to think so, your Grace, would you like to try one?"

"I would and 1 for the good Arlessa here," Smith produced a tray of cakes for them to try.

Cailan found himself enjoy some normalcy with Charlotte, having fun as Cai and Lots, instead of King and Arlessa, he watched as she laughed and joked with Smith, it confirmed his belief that Charlotte would be a great Queen.

Charlotte took Cailan to the local jewellers, after being introduced to the owner, Cailan slipped away from Charlotte and ducked back into the jewellers. He asked for 2 rings to be made, one with the Cousland family symbol and the other with Theirin family symbol to lock together, signifying the joining of 2 great families.

After that, he went to the clothing shop, he ordered an expensive Rivaini silk robe to be made for Charlotte, he felt she deserved nice things for seeing the man and making that man a better King.

Cailan sought out Charlotte, finding her near the pounds, she was fussing over a Mabari hound, who seemed to love Charlotte, "Do I have a rival for your affections?"

Charlotte smiled at Cailan, "Perhaps you do, he is rather cute, don't you agree?"

"Yes I do. Do you want him?"

"I do, he's beautiful," Cailan watched as Charlotte played with the hound.

Cailan handed over money to the trainer, "Let's take him home, Charlotte."

Charlotte looked up at Cailan in surprise, "You bought him for me."

"Of course, you 2 look adorable together."

Cailan and Charlotte got back to the estate with the hound in tow, "So, did you like seeing the people?" Charlotte asked as she sat on the bed.

"I did, it was nice to meet them all, I noticed they all like you."

"I like them, I like to make sure everyone has what they need."

"You'll be a great Queen, Lots," Cailan kissed her gently.

Charlotte gently eased his tunic out of his breeches, her hands disappearing underneath, "Is that plan?"

Cailan moved Charlotte to the bed, gently lifting her on to it, "It is," Together the laid on the bed, "Are you healed?" Cailan asked.

Charlotte nodded as she pulled Cailan on top of her, Cailan kissed her gently, his fingertips caressing her skin, "Make love to me, Cai," Charlotte asked.

Cailan smiled at her, his fingers pulling at her tunic, pulling it over her head, he laid gentle kisses on her smooth skin, stopping between her breasts, "Oh Charlotte, you are so beautiful," He whispered against her skins, gently he took a nipple into his suckling on it gently, relishing the soft music Charlotte made, "Oh Cai," She breathed out.

Cailan kissed his way down to her hips, untying the laces of her breeches, easing them down her legs, he kissed her thighs, ready to explore her with his fingers, "Please, no teasing tonight, Cai," She begged, Cailan smiled at her as he stood up to remove his own breeches, he looked a Charlotte, laid on the bed, naked, lust filled eyes, she was the most beautiful sight he'd even seen, she was definitely to be his Queen, he couldn't imagine continuing to rule without that charming beauty by his side.

Cailan got back into the bed, kissing her skin, worshipping her in a way she deserved, he kissed her lips so adoringly, it made Charlotte want to cry, "Please, Cai," She begged. Cailan lined himself up to her entrance, kissing her lips as he slowly entered her, together they gasped, the sensation of their joining, overwhelming. Cailan moved slowly within her, his eyes locked on to hers, a thousand words being said between them without either making a sound.

"More, Cailan," Charlotte whispered in his ear, he was only too happy to do as she asked, he increased his motion, gripping the headboard to keep him steady, "Oh Maker, Cailan," She said in a breath, the slow building of her orgasm had started, it had never felt so intense before.

Cailan increased his speed again, sensing Charlotte impending release, he found her tiny pink nub, rubbing it in a circle, pinching at it, watching Charlotte thrash around on the bed, he kept going, "Come on, baby, come for me," He spurred her on as she got louder, back arching off the bed, her head thrown back, she cried out his name before her body went limp. Cailan moved hard and fast inside of her, eager to complete his own release, he came inside of her with a grunt, before his body went limp against hers, his forehead against hers.

Charlotte laughed, "That was amazing."

Cailan kissed her gently, "Yes it was."

Cailan moved into the empty space on the bed, pulling Charlotte to him, he kissed her forehead, "Do you know how amazing you are?"

Charlotte smiled against his chest, "No, but I wont object to you showing me."

"I'll show you everyday for the rest of our lives," Charlotte decided to actually let herself believe what he said, after all, he'd always came back, no matter how hard she tried to force him away.

Cailan smiled as he heard Charlotte's gentle breathing, he could happily listen to that noise every night for the rest of his days, she was his and he was hers, no one would get in the way of that.


	5. Those dark clouds

_**Authors Notes: Long Chapter coming, had to cover a lot of things before it moved on.**_

* * *

**Those dark clouds**

Charlotte stood at the library window, she could see the troops getting ready to leave, Cailan was leading them to Ostagar, the fear in her heart kept growing as she waited for him to come and say goodbye. Ever since she found out, he was going to battle, it kept her up all night, Cailan did his best to reassure her, but she couldn't help but worry about him.

Charlotte turned her head when the door to the library opened, Cailan walked through it, his gold armour, glinting brightly in the solace sunlight, "All ready to go?" She asked, the sadness in her voice still apparent.

"Yes, it makes me sad to see you so sad. I'll be ok, Lots," Cailan stroked her hair and cheek, trying to commit her to his memory, smelling her hair, she was the only thing that would get him through this battle, he needed reminders of her and what he had to return home to.

"I just cant shake that feeling, I just know something bad will happen to you. Wont you let me come with you, Cailan?" Charlotte knew that no amount of pleading could convince him to take her.

"Lots," Cailan sighed, cupping her face, "I can't have you walking into battle, as much as I would love to fight by your side, my mind would be focused on you and not the fight. Do you understand that?"

She did understand, more than he knew, he was right, if she was there, Cailan would be too concerned with her welfare, "I understand, I don't have to like it though."

Cailan rested his forehead against hers, his gloved hands in her hair, "These coming months will be agony for me, not seeing you everyday, waking up to your beautiful face, that will be torture, but I will fight hard until you are back my arms again."

Charlotte's fingers curled around his blonde hair, "Make sure you do come back, I'll be furious if you don't."

Cailan pulled out a roll of paper, handing it to Charlotte, "Here, I thought I should give you this before I leave."

Charlotte looked at Cailan confused, "What is it?"

Cailan smiled at her, "It's confirmation about my application to annul my marriage. I said I'd make you my Queen and I meant every word."

Charlotte felt tears well in her eyes, "Please come back and I'm not talking to the King, I'm talking to Cai, my Cai, I wouldn't survive if you didn't return."

Cailan pulled Charlotte to him, "I will return and not for my Queen, but for my Lots," Cailan kissed her lips, slowly, he wanted to remember as many details as he could about his Charlotte, "You are what will make me successful in this battle."

Charlotte felt her tears drip down to her clothes, "You better go, the troops are ready," Charlotte wiped his tears away with her thumbs, kissing his nose gently, "You don't want the troops thinking you've gone soft."

Cailan laughed, holding her one last time, "Until we meet again, my Queen," Cailan kissed her hand and painfully tore himself away from her, leaving the library with a prayer that he would see her again.

"Goodbye, my King," Charlotte whispered after he had left, she sat down on the leather chair, stroking her stomach, she knew she probably should have told him, but it was fear kept her from telling anyone, she just preyed he would return so she could tell him about their child, not the Heir, but a very much wanted baby.

* * *

Charlotte watched the fire dance in the fireplace, there were nights when Charlotte would snuggle up to Cailan, he would read to her, she liked the way he spoke, now she was just lonely. It had been 2 months since Cailan left for Ostagar, the days were bearable, she had Denerim to run and an evacuation plan to finish.

She spent time with the locals discussing were they would be evacuated too, Bann Sighard had kindly agreed to take in some refugees, Bann Alfstanna and Bann Reginalda had also agreed to take in refugees from the bigger towns.

In Cailan's absence, the Nobles had already begun to treat her as if she were already Queen, Anora had been quiet since Cailan left and had done nothing for the Kingdom, the Nobles had grown frustrated with her inaction and decided that someone needed to take over so they went to Charlotte. Charlotte had won over most of the Nobles with her quick action and intuitiveness, people listened to Charlotte, so it made things easier for the Nobles to protect their citizens.

She had visited the Alienage, at first they were resistant to her, but once they realised she genuinely cared about them, they accepted her help. She brought the Alienage and the Humans together, they made sure supplies were ready in case they had to leave at any time, everyone had a fair share of supplies and ways out of Denerim, Charlotte had grown to love her citizens, she would do what she had to, to protect them.

Things changed in the previous week, when Charlotte did her normal rounds, checking the businesses, Alienage, the elderly, taking the children to the Estate to pick the latest harvest from the gardens, she noticed people following her, in particular, a blonde haired elf with tattoos on his face, they followed her all around Denerim, when she got home, she whispered to Ser Gilmore, who summoned the guards, the stalkers left as soon as the realised they were outnumbered. Charlotte knew her fears were becoming true, someone had put out a price on her head and she knew exactly who did it.

But when the nights came, that's when it hurt, she felt the blooming of a life they had created and they couldn't share it, he wasnt there to soothe her when she felt sick or sit with her when she felt tired. She missed his voice, his warmth, his scent, the feel of his hair against her cheek, when he stroked her hair, cocooned her within his embrace at night, she need just to hear he was ok, even a letter, she just needed to know, he missed her just as much she missed him.

The door to the library opened, she looked around to see Teagan smiling sadly, "Hello, Teagan," She said, she was pleased to see him, he was the next best thing to her Father.

"Hello, Charlotte. I was getting worried about you, are you ok?" Teagan sat down next to her.

"I'm fine, I miss him so much," Charlotte sighed, "I think someone has put a price on my head."

Teagan turned to her in alarm, "Really, did something happen?"

"I was doing my rounds as usual and I realised I was being followed, luckily Ser Gilmore and the guards scared them away."

"Who do you think did it?" Teagan really didn't need an answer to that question, only 1 person had everything to lose to Charlotte.

Charlotte shifted her position, "I think we both know the answer to that Teagan. People are treating me like I'm already Queen."

"Because everyone knows how Cailan feels about you and how you feel about him."

Charlotte wrapped his robe tighter around her, "I'm scared, Teagan. I just cant shake the feeling Cailan will die at Ostagar," Charlotte touched her stomach gently, "I worry for her too."

"You're with child? How far? Does Cailan know?"

"4 months now, he doesn't know, I didn't want to add to his worries while he's battling darkspawn."

Teagan pulled out a sealed letter from his pocket, "Here, its from Cailan, it arrived earlier. Unfortunately, the carrier isn't returning for a month at least," Teagan handed her the letter, "I'll let you read it in peace."

Charlotte grabbed Teagan's arm as he stood up, "Thank you, thank you for being there and being my unfaltering ally."

"You are very welcome, your Majesty," Teagan smiled, leaving the library and Charlotte alone with Cailan's letter.

Charlotte opened the letter, her hands shaking, all sorts of emotions running around her head, she laid on the sofa, eyes on his words.

_To my beautiful Lottie,_

_It has been 2 months since I left Denerim and the pain still hurts now as it did when I left. Not having you here is a torture, I am without your beautiful presence and I honestly do not know how I am surviving._

_My Brother, Alistair, is here, I haven't spent much time with him, do you think I should? I know you think I should and I will, it'd be nice to be close with him, like you are with Fergus. I know you'd tell me to spend time with him and because you are right most of time, I'm inclined to agree._

_Your Father and Brother are here, they are faithful allies against Loghain, he treats me like an idiot, what was it you told me? You aren't your Father, you are Cailan, so just be him, you are right, I am Cailan, I will plan how I see fit. _

_We have had a number of small victories against the darkspawn, the troops are doing well. I had new troops coming from Denerim, one of them was singing the praises of the Arlessa, I wonder who that is? He said you had prepared Denerim for evacuation, even the Alienage. He also said that the Nobles were already treating you like the Queen, it pleases me to know I left my Kingdom in capable hands. _

_I hate being here without you, it is hard to sleep without you here, I'd give anything to have you next to me, in my arms, everything just feels wrong without you. I will keep going until we are together again, then we can marry and think about trying for children again. We have a future and I will fight hard until we get it._

_Forever yours,_

_Your Cailan._

Charlotte got up from the sofa and crawled into bed, Cailan's letter still in her hand, she knew tomorrow a new set of troops were heading to Ostagar, Charlotte was going to make sure she was one of them.

* * *

Cailan sat on the bridge overlooking the gorge, he wondered what Charlotte was doing. He had updates on her welfare constantly, he bloomed with pride over her achievements in Denerim, Nobles had made her their _de facto_ Queen, she had been accepted as their new ruler, which made it for Cailan when he married Charlotte.

Cailan looked around and saw Alistair crossing the bridge, he smiled, he could have a Brother, someone to be close to, make memories with, Alistair looked like him, they had similar personalities, he knew Charlotte would like him, "Alistair, come and sit down with me."

Alistair looked a little shocked and tentatively sat down next to Cailan, "Can I you, your Majesty?" Alistair fiddle with his hands, he was nervous.

Cailan laughed lightly, "You can call me, Cailan, we are Brothers," Cailan paused thinking about their Father, "I wish things were different, Father was a fool for denying you."

Alistair was a little shocked, Cailan had never really shown an interest in Alistair before, "Why? You've never shown an interest in me."

Cailan grimaced, "That's not true, I've always had updates about your life," Cailan stopped, Charlotte would tell him to be honest, so he was going to be, "I was scared to approach you, What if you weren't interested? Or you just wanted to claim your titles and be done with me?"

Alistair felt his nerves fade away, Cailan had wanted to have a relationship with him, he was just too scared to try, "So why try now?"

Cailan smiled bright at the thought of Charlotte's words, "My...betrothed, she said that I should try and if you were anything like me, you'd want to be close to me. She has a Brother, Fergus, you were talking to him earlier. They are very close and have lots of in jokes, it made me feel quite jealous, we don't have that and never had the chance as children. I sometimes wish Father was still alive so I could tell him, how much of a fool he really is."

Alistair almost felt like crying, hearing Cailan be so honest and caring, made him feel emotional, then he just felt confused, "Betrothed? But aren't you married?"

"That is complicated, but if you have the time, I'll explain it," Cailan looked hopefully at Alistair.

"I have all the time in the world right now, so fire away."

Cailan nudged Alistair playfully, "I have been married to Anora for over 5 years, nearly 6 actually. The Nobles were unhappy that Anora and I hadn't yet had a child, so they basically forced me to take a mistress, a Noble girl, they picked Charlotte Cousland, Teyrn Cousland's Daughter."

"isn't Lady Cousland meant to be mind numbingly stunning?" Alistair had heard of Charlotte Cousland, her beauty was well know throughout Ferelden,

"You have no idea, Brother. She is beautiful inside and out, she'd like you."

Fergus and Anders approached the pair, "Some Ale, your Majesty, Do you want some Alistair?"

Alistair nodded, taking the tankard that Anders handed him, Cailan patted the ground next to him, "Join us."

As the two sat down, Alistair asked Cailan to continue, "So, you fell in love with Charlotte?"

Cailan looked at Fergus and smirked, Fergus laughed and shook his head, "Talk about her if you must, but for the love of Andraste, keep it clean."

All the men laughed and Cailan continued, "Yes, I fell in love with her. It was easy, she was not and still isn't afraid to tell me when I'm being an arse. So I plan to make Charlotte my Queen. This time, I'm marrying for love and our children will be born out of that love.

Fergus sniggered, "She must tell you on a daily basis then," Fergus looked at Anders, who was trying to not laugh.

Cailan turned to Fergus, "Hold your tongue, otherwise I'll set Charlotte on you," Cailan laughed and nudged Fergus on the back with his elbow. Cailan had always liked Fergus, he wasnt afraid to tease Cailan and they got on very well, he was pleased that Fergus would be his Brother.

Fergus turned to Cailan, mocking shock, "You wouldn't dare."

"No, I'm not that cruel," Cailan hadn't realised before, but her never really had this, banter with people who he considered friends, real friends, not just people who liked his title, but people who liked him.

"You miss her?" Fergus asked.

Cailan sighed, "Yes, it hate being away from her, knowing she's alone, ugh I hate it. Teagan said he would look out for her and I left Ser Gilmore there on purpose, I know he would protect Charlotte."

An elf messenger approached the men, "Excuse me, your Majesty, I have word from Denerim about Arlessa Charlotte Cousland."

Cailan looked at Fergus, his face panic stricken, "What is it?" He heard his voice falter.

"Bann Teagan has sent word of a price put on the Arlessa's head, he reported that a blonde haired elf was following her around Denerim," The messenger nodded and walked away."

Cailan chucked some rubble into the gorge, "That bitch, Anora," Cailan stood up and stormed back to the camp, into Loghain's tent, "If anything happens to Charlotte, I have Anora's head and I place it on a spike in the Markets for all to see!" Cailan roared.

Loghain sneered, "What are you on about?"

"Someone has put a price on Charlotte's head, a blonde haired elf was following her around," Cailan struggled to contain his anger, his heart was racing.

Loghain tried to hide his annoyance, Anora was supposed to have had Charlotte killed discreetly, now they were aware of the person, she had hired, "Anora has no reason to kill, Lady Cousland," Loghain tried to remain dignified.

"Oh, I think that cold hearted bitch has every reason to kill, Charlotte. Just remember, it was Anora choice not to have an Heir, she only has herself to blame."

Loghain narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Excuse me, you have been trying and have been unsuccessful," Loghain sneered at the thought of Lady Cousland, "Hence the need for the Cousland girl."

Cailan laughed hard, "Is that what she told you? It seems even you don't know the real reason. Me and Anora haven't tried since our wedding night, 5 years ago, she wont let me touch her. Oh By the way, she wont be Queen much longer."

Loghain's eyes widened in shock, "What!"

"I've applied for an annulment of the marriage, since Anora is not fulfilling one of her basic duties, they are more inclined to agree and since the Nobles have be going to Charlotte for help, I think it shows who they would prefer as Queen. If you just wanted to get the crown you should have just killed my Father and took it, it would have be quicker, although you'd have to live with the treachery, somehow I don't think that would bother you," Cailan stormed out of the tent.

Loghain felt the crown slip away, it was time to step up the plan to get rid of Cailan, it was for the good of Ferelden, it didn't need Cailan and his new whore Queen to ruin it.

* * *

Charlotte sat around the fire at the camp, they were near Ostagar, which meant Charlotte was near Cailan. Her tummy rumbled in hunger or it could have been the baby, she wasnt really sure. Her tummy rumbled again, it was definitely hunger.

A red haired woman sat next to her, handing her a bowl of stew, "Here, I can hear your stomach from over there, I'm Hawke by the way, Scarlett Hawke.

Charlotte smiled, grateful for the offering, "I'm Charlotte Cousland, Arlessa of Denerim."

"Oh, a Noble, you ok with talking to a commoner?"

Charlotte laughed, "Yeah, I'm not as uptight as some of the other Nobles."

"So, are you originally from Denerim?" Scarlett asked as she took a bite of the stew.

"No, I'm originally from Highever. Where are you from?" Charlotte finished off her stew in record time.

"I'm from Lothering, a real country girl. So since you are here, you aren't betrothed or married?"

Charlotte took a sip of water, "I am betrothed, on my way to see him at Ostagar, he's been gone 2 months, I miss him."

"That's sweet, Is he a Noble?"

Charlotte smirked, "No, he's the King."

"King Cailan, wow! I'm actually talking to the future Queen of Ferelden. isn't he already married though?"

"Not much longer. Noble's want an Heir, I can provide one."

"But it's more than that. It's love isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, both sides. What about you, is there a man bragging about his gorgeous red headed woman?"

Scarlett laughed, "No, totally single. Does the King have a Brother?" Scarlett nudged Charlotte playfully.

Charlotte nudged her back, "He does actually, his name is Alistair, he's at Ostagar too."

"You want to share a tent with me and my sister? You seem like your alone?"

"I am, having some company would be nice."

"My sister is a mage, that's not an issue is it?"

Charlotte smiled, "No. Is she gifted at spells to do with health?"

"Yes, quite gifted, protection spells too," Charlotte followed Scarlett to a tent, a brunette girl was already inside reading, "Bethany, this is Charlotte, Charlotte this is my sister, Bethany."

"It's a pleasure, Bethany," Charlotte bowed slightly to Bethany.

"And you too, Charlotte."

"Charlotte asked wants to know if you are good at Health spells," Scarlett sat down on her bed.

Bethany got up, walking over to Charlotte, "What kinda of spells?"

Charlotte shifted nervously, "Well...um...I'm pregnant and I want to know if all is well in there."

Scarlett and Bethany squealed slightly in excitement, "Oh, lie down and we can find out," Bethany said.

Charlotte laid down, Scarlett shift to be next to her, "Does the King know?"

Charlotte shook her head, Bethany looked to them in confusion, "Is it the King's baby?"

"Yes, it is, I haven't told him, he has enough to worry about without wondering about us too. I will tell him after the battle."

Bethany moved her hands over Charlotte's stomach, "Everything seems to be ok, baby is quite happy."

"Thank you," Charlotte laid down on the spare bed, she stripped to her shift as the other 2 did and got into bed.

"Are you comfortable?" Scarlett asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, tired, this baby stuff is hard work," Charlotte let out a little laugh.

"Charlotte, why are really going to Ostagar?" Bethany asked.

Charlotte sighed deeply, they seemed like good people so she decided to be honest, "It's true that I do miss him, but ever since he said he had to go to Ostagar, I've had an unshakeable feeling he's going to die, I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen."

Scarlett sat up, looking over to her new friend, "We'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Charlotte smiled sadly, "Thank you."

Charlotte walked around the camp looking for Cailan's tent, she approached a guard standing by one of the tents, "Excuse me, is this the King's tent?"

"Yes it is, State your name and business."

"Arlessa Charlotte Cousland of Denerim and the King's betrothed?" Charlotte's hormones kicked in and annoyance was setting in.

"The King is already married, now run along."

"Get out of my way, Idiot," Charlotte tried to walk past him, the guard grabbed her, trying to push her backwards, Charlotte drew her dagger, putting it to his throat, "Touch me again and it wont be the Darkspawn you have to worry about, it'll be the King," Charlotte walked past him to the tent.

She entered the tent and found Cailan napping with a book over his face, she smiled, removing the book, she kissed his lips gently, he murmured before opening his eyes.

"Charlotte!" He pulled Charlotte to him, her chest against his. Cailan held her there for a time, his hands roaming all over her, he smelt her hair, making up for 2 months of separation, "Charlotte, what are you doing here?"

Charlotte sat to look at him, "You said you wanted to make me Queen, well a Queen fights by her King."

"I've missed you so much," Cailan pulled her in for an adoring kiss, he never wanted to stop kissing her, but he had too when Loghain entered the tent, Cailan scowled at Loghain, "What do you want?"

"Its nearly time, you are needed by the planning map," Loghain looked at Charlotte with disdain, but Charlotte wasnt to be intimidated.

Cailan kissed Charlotte again before leaving the tent, Charlotte stared at Loghain, she knew what he was planning, "You didn't bring many troops, is it harder to retreat with high numbers?"

Loghain sneered, "Watch your tongue, whore."

Charlotte squared up to Loghain, chest to chest with him, "I know what you are planning Loghain and I will stopped it.

Loghain almost laughed, "Oh and how is that?"

Charlotte shoved him backwards so hard he almost fell out of the tent, "I tell you this once, Loghain mistake me for a fool and I will make you live to regret it. How much is your daughter's life worth?" Loghain stormed out of the tent, Charlotte was going to bring Loghain and Anora down and she was going to do it in the most public way possible.

* * *

Charlotte watched from her vantage point as she saw Loghain's troops retreat, hatred burned in her, but she couldn't dwell on it as she saw Cailan in the grasp of an Ogre, she jumped down from her vantage point onto the Ogre's back, she stuck her dagger in at the base of the spine, it released Cailan, who fell to the floor in a heap and staggered back before falling down dead.

Charlotte looked around, the troops were being over run and a new set of Darkspawn was approaching, she wanted to kiss Bethany for the explosive concoction she made. Charlotte lit the small bundle and fired it with her bow and arrow, she watched as a group of darkspawn exploded, she knew the remaining troops stood a better chance.

Duncan managed to regroup the rest of his wardens, "Go! Save the King!" He shouted at Charlotte, she just nodded and hoisted Cailan up to his feet, somehow managing to drag him away from the battle. She dragged him as far she could before collapsing, footsteps approached, at first she worried it was Darkspawn, until she heard the familiar voice of Scarlett Hawke.

"Anders, Alistair, get the King, we've got Charlotte," Hawke and Bethany lift Charlotte to her feet and helped her walk. They headed to Lothering, Hawke knew that Charlotte needed some proper rest and the King needed to heal from his injuries, at least they could do it under the caring of Hawke's Mother.


	6. Resting in Lothering

_**Authors Notes: This chapter is so sweet, you'll get tooth ache.**_

* * *

**Resting in Lothering**

Charlotte stayed by Cailan's bedside while he recovered from his injuries, Anders had put him under a spell to keep him asleep, so he could recover properly, the only time he had any degree of conciousness was to feed him, even then he wasnt very lucid. He had been under for 2 weeks, Charlotte had entered her 5th month of pregnancy. It worried Charlotte that she hadn't felt the baby move, Anders and Bethany had reassured her the baby was fine, Leandra told her that she didn't feel much movement from Hawke until later on the pregnancy, it was common to not feel much at first in the first pregnancy.

Cailan moved, his fingers twitching, Charlotte perched herself on the bed, "It's ok, you are safe," Charlotte soothed as she stroked his forehead.

Cailan opened his eyes, trying to focus on Charlotte, "Where are we?" He croaked.

"In Lothering, staying with friends," Charlotte helped Cailan sit up so he could drink some water.

"What happened?"

Charlotte shifted angrily, "Loghain ordered his troops to retreat, he left us for slaughter. We were being overrun, you were in the clutches of an Ogre, luckily I managed to kill it. Duncan ordered me to flee with you."

"What about Alistair? Anders? Fergus?"

"Alistair and Anders are here with some others. Fergus had to pull my Father away from the fight early, he had hurt his leg. Only Duncan made it back," Cailan squeezed her thigh.

"Thank you for saving me, we have to go back,"Cailan gingerly stood up with Charlotte's help.

"I cant Cailan, not yet," Charlotte knew he would be angry with her after she told him about the baby.

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant, Cailan, I have a price on my head, I need to stay in hiding for a while," Charlotte braced herself for his anger.

"What! Did you know before you went into battle?" Charlotte just nodded, "How long have you known?"

"Since before you left for Ostagar," Charlotte whispered.

"You didn't think to tell me, you didn't think I had a right to know before you went and put the baby in danger. Do you remember what happened to our first baby?" Cailan couldn't control the volume in his voice.

"What was I supposed to do, Cailan? Let you die at Ostagar? I spent months convinced that you would die in that pit of death, I had to be there to stop it and you nearly did die, you've been recovering for 2 weeks," Charlotte pushed her tears away furiously, "I've been sat here for those 2 weeks, watching the man I love, holding on. I love you, Cailan and did what I had to do. The baby is fine, so don't give me what ifs."

Cailan put his arms around, Charlotte melted into his embrace, Cailan just couldn't be angry at her, "I love you too, Charlotte. Why didn't you tell me?"

Charlotte rested her cheek against his naked chest, "I didn't want give you more things to worry about. I didn't want to let you down, in case I miscarried again."

Cailan tightened his grip on her, "You could never let me down," He whispered. He felt a poking sensation against his stomach, Charlotte pulled away, looking down at her stomach, "Is that our baby?"

Charlotte smiled, "Yeah, she's never done that before."

Cailan untied her breeches and lifted her tunic, exposing the bump. He rubbed his hands against it in awe, exploring each area of the bump, finding areas that were harder than others, he concluded he was touching the baby, their own precious baby. He prodded at the bump, only to be rewarded with a kick, Charlotte laughed, "Hello, little one," He whispered, tears running down his cheeks as he was rewarded with another kick, he swallowed the lump is his throat, "You know, Charlotte, I never really wanted children, I thought they were just something you had to keep the family going," Cailan turned Charlotte around pulling her back against his chest, his hands rubbing the small bump all over, "Then you came along, made me fall in love, now this, my first love carrying my, just as important, second love. How did I get so lucky?"

Charlotte turned around to face him, her hand disappeared into his small clothes, a devilish smirk on her plump lips, "Well, maybe you got lucky because, you are charming," Charlotte kissed his lips, "brilliant," then his neck, "tender," then his collarbone, "funny and impossibly handsome," then his chest, "just to name a few reasons," Charlotte pulled her hand out of his small clothes, backing away slightly, "I guess we better hold off on that, you've only just woken up, you might not be completely healed."

Cailan wrapped his arms around her, forcing backwards towards the bed, "I am just fine and its been months, the King needs his Queen," Cailan laid down on the bed, pulling Charlotte on top of him, "This is the part I'm going to enjoy."

Charlotte smirked, getting up, slowly stripping off, when she was finally naked, Cailan looked at her in awe, she was gloriously pregnant, Cailan sat up, pulling Charlotte towards him, "I think, I'm marrying a Goddess."

Charlotte pulled off his small clothes before climbing into the bed with him, Cailan pulled her against him, their unborn baby nestled soundly between them. They kissed, slowly, playfully, tenderly, making up for 2 months of separation. Charlotte slipped her hand down to Cailan's length, stroking up and down, "don't tease me, Your Majesty," Cailan gasped, Charlotte gave him a dangerous look before sinking down on his length, both groaned at the sensation, they had miss being together like this.

Cailan watched as his Queen rode him, her head thrown back in pleasure, one hand playing with her breasts, the other between her legs, massaging her pearl, she was utter perfection and she was all his. He gripped her hips and bucked up into her, she laid against his chest, groaning as he thrust into her hard. She tensed up, the familiar pooling in her groin turning into a unbearable heat, she throw her head backwards, crying out his name, she lifted herself off of his length, much to his confusion. She threw him a mischievous look as she position herself in between his legs.

He watched her keenly, she was planning something and he knew he was going to like it, Charlotte stroked his length, teasing the tip with her fingers, she positioned herself to wrap her breasts around his length, he groaned and felt himself undoing just at the sight of his cock in between her growing breasts. He felt the cold as she sat up, "Sit up," She demanded, Cailan manoeuvred himself to the to the edge of the bed, Charlotte position herself in between his thighs, she smiled innocently at him, "I wonder if it will fit it my mouth as it does in my cunny," Cailan couldn't speak, he never seen this side of Charlotte before, she turned him on easily before, but this was entirely new and he was gonna explore her limits. He watched as his length disappeared into her mouth, her eyes fixed on his as she massaged him with her mouth, moving agonisingly slow, she was teasing him, he growled low in his throat, she smirked and moved faster, Cailan couldn't take any more, with a growl, he exploded into her and slumped back down on the bed, thoroughly spent.

Charlotte crawled back up to the bed, settling herself next to him, "Did his Majesty enjoying himself?" She asked quite calmly.

Cailan laughed, "When did you get to be like that, so vulgar and filthy?"

"I've always been like that, I'm saving the best for our wedding night, I didn't want to show off all my talents."

"Ok, so tell me, what would you be willing to do?" Cailan turned on his side to face her, a hand going straight to the bump.

Charlotte grabbed the tie of her robe next to the bed, and pretended to tie her hands with it, she laid back on the bed, hands above her head, "Your Majesty, please, I have never laid with a man before," Charlotte said in a mock tone.

"Oh, so you aren't just my Queen, you are my slave, what else?" Cailan smiled, watching his perfect Queen.

"I can be your jailer, or a naughty little mage that you drag back to the circle."

"Ooooo, I like that, but my little mage is a fighter, she wont give up easily," Cailan leaned over her slightly.

"Then you will just have to restrain her, but then she'll be at your mercy," Charlotte rubbed her nose against Cailan's, kissing him gently.

"I'll try to be the perfect Templar, but no promises."

Charlotte laid on back, pillows under hear, "She's awake again," Charlotte rubbed her bump.

Cailan moved down the bed, so he was next to Charlotte's stomach, gently he rested his head against the bump, "Do you think she can hear us?"

"Yeah, I think so, I read to her," Charlotte reached over, grabbing a book, handing to Cailan, "Read to her, so she knows your voice."

"I have a story to tell her."

"What is that?"

Cailan smiled at Charlotte and started his story, "Once upon a time, there was a handsome King who was lonely, he had lots of people around him, but no company, that changed when the most beautiful most beautiful lady in all of Thedas called, Lottie," Cailan stopped when Charlotte laughed.

"Isn't the King a charmer?" They felt the baby move, "I think she agrees."

Cailan continued, "This beautiful Lottie made the King feel special, she made him laugh and the King was happy. One day the King went to battle, leaving his Lottie behind, he missed her terribly, thought about her constantly. Then Lottie arrived before the battle, it gave the King the fire he needed to go on. During the battle, the King was injured but Lottie risked herself to save him. Now the King and his new Queen await for the arrival of the most precious thing in the world, their baby."

"I think she's sleeping," Charlotte stroked his hair, a little choked up over the story.

"Lottie, will I be a good Father?" Cailan looked at Charlotte for reassurance.

"Cai, you will be a wonderful Father," Cailan smiled, moving up the bed to wrap his arms around her.

They heard a knock on the door, "Hey, are you decent?" Alistair's sniggers could be heard from the other side of the door.

"We are now," Cailan handed Charlotte her shift and pulled the covers on top of them.

Scarlett walked in first followed by Alistair who carried a tray of food, "My Mother thought you might be hungry, its fish pie and some dessert too."

Cailan practically dribbled at the sight and smell of the food, "Anything your Mother wants, I'll make it happen."

Scarlett laughed, "She's still in awe of the fact she has the King in her house."

Alistair sat on the bed, "So what is the plan?"

Cailan took a mouthful of food, "Well, I guess we should garner some support against Loghain and Anora, go and see my Uncle in Rainsfere, we'll need his help before we go back to Denerim."

"We can discuss it in the morning," Alistair and Scarlett left the room, Charlotte watching as they went.

"They like each other," She said to Cailan as the finished their dinner.


	7. Relaxing in Rainsfere

**_Authors Notes: Probably not the most interesting Chapter._**

* * *

**Relaxing in Rainsfere**

_*Crash*_

Cailan opened his eyes, convinced he heard a crash outside, he stilled to listen for a bit before deciding that he must have dreamt it, moving to hug Charlotte tighter to him.

_*Scream*_

He opened his eyes again, looking at Charlotte, who had sat up slightly. Charlotte slipped out of bed, opening the bedroom door, she saw Scarlett looking towards Anders who stood at the front door, Anders opened the door, immediately shutting it afterwards, "We have to leave, its Darkspawn."

Charlotte ran back into the room, grabbing her clothes, quickly throwing them on, Cailan did the same, grabbing the packs they had prepared in an emergency. They left the bedroom, joining the others, "Lets not hang about," Duncan said calmly as he lead the group out of the house.

Cailan led Charlotte away in front of the others, Leandra caught up to them, "I'll stay with Charlotte, you're needed at the back," Cailan nodded as he let Leandra lead Charlotte away from the group.

An explosion rocked Lothering as the Darkspawn hordes came further into the Village. Another explosion knocked Leandra and Charlotte to the ground. Cailan didn't see Charlotte fall at first, when he turned, he saw Leandra on her knees leaning over Charlotte, "Charlotte!" He shouted as panic gripped him, he ran towards Charlotte, obliterating any Darkspawn that got in his way, dropping to his knees by her side.

"I'm ok...just winded," Charlotte spluttered out.

Cailan helped Charlotte up, hugging her tight to him, "You had me worried," He breathed a sigh of relief, "Make sure Anders or Bethany check you over."

Duncan struggled with the Darkspawn, he turned to see Charlotte being helped up, he knew for the good of Ferelden she had to be away from here, "Hawke! Take the Queen and get her out of here!" He barked as he took down another Genlock, "Anders, Alistair, we have to give people time to leave," Anders and Alistair nodded in agreement, Carver joined the Wardens in the fight.

Cailan stood up watching his Brother head into the thick of it, he agonised between staying with Charlotte or joining his Brother, Charlotte caressed his face, "He needs you more than I do right now, make sure you all come back."

Cailan kissed her forehead, "I will, you better have food waiting," Cailan winked before running off to join the Wardens.

The girls set up camp in a clearing just off the Imperial Highway, they had been fortunate enough to get a lift with two Dwarves, Bodhan and his Son, Sandal. Bodhan insisted that Charlotte slept in the back of his carriage, since she was in a family way, she needed comfort and being Bodhan, he was well equipped to provide it to the future Queen of Ferelden.

Charlotte went to bed early after Bethany had checked the baby over, she was exhausted after being woken in the night, running out of Lothering and travelling to the camp. She tried to sleep but all she could think about was Cailan, it would be at least a day before she saw him, unless they found some faster transport, she hated the nights without him, she was sure the baby missed him as well, she didn't seem to move as much when he wasnt there.

Cailan and the other trudged into the camp, exhausted and hungry, Scarlett and Bethany were waiting for them, "Maker!" Scarlett gasped, "Your back, its been 2 days, what happened?"

Alistair almost fell down on the ground, "Darkspawn, Bandits, Thieves. Luckily no one recognised, Cailan."

"Where is Charlotte?" Cailan asked sleepily.

"She's in the carriage, Bodhan wouldn't let her sleep on the ground in her condition," Bethany replied.

Cailan walked to the carriage, peeling off his armour, he slipped under the covers with her, breathing in her scent, her hair against his skin, she murmured, moving against him, "Cai?" She muttered, eyes still closed.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep, my love," Cailan wrapped his himself around her, hands resting on her bump, he was back with his precious girls and he felt himself relax again.

The group approached Teagan's modest castle in Rainsfere, Alistair went into the grounds by himself to make sure no one would see Cailan. Luckily, Alistair knew his way round the castle after spending some time here with his sort of Uncle.

Teagan was sat in his study, going through various documents before leaving for Redcliffe, he had already sent his staff away to a safe places. He looked up towards the open door, looking down the hallway, he was sure he heard someone moving around, "Is anyone there?" He asked.

"Yes, it's Alistair," He replied.

Teagan almost jumped up from him seat and ran down the corridor, coming face to face with Alistair, "Alistair, we all thought the Wardens died in the battle, Loghain is claiming the Wardens betrayed the King but it backfired."

"Well, lies obviously. Duncan and Anders made it out alive, Cailan is still alive, along with Charlotte."

"Cailan! where is he?" Teagan was shocked, Loghain had claimed he saw him die on the battle field.

"Outside, I had to make sure no one would see him, he's in hiding for a while to protect Charlotte, you know she had been marked and Cailan refuses to expose her until he absolutely has too."

"Well bring them in," Teagan went into the kitchen to light the stove, they were all probably starving and exhausted, Charlotte in particular.

The group entered the house, Leandra going straight to the kitchen to prepare food. Teagan went into the sitting room, immediately embracing his nephew, "Cailan, we thought you died!"

"Loghain betrayed us, retreated from the battle. Most of the Wardens and my army died," Cailan looked a Charlotte who was standing behind him.

Teagan pulled Charlotte into a hug, relieved to see she was alive, "Charlotte, why didn't you tell me, you were going to Ostagar? I would have joined you."

Charlotte hugged Teagan tight, she was pleased to see him, "You were needed in Denerim."

Teagan rubbed her bump gently, "How is baby?"

"Growing happily," Charlotte beamed. Teagan looked at Cailan, it made him happy to see his Nephew looking so happy, his face full of love and pride.

Leandra came up from the kitchen with dinner, ushering them all to the table, "It's beef stew," She told them as she served up, giving extra to Charlotte, "You got a growing girl in there."

"She's only tiny, remember," Charlotte laughed.

Teagan looked quizzically at Charlotte, "Why are you calling it, She? It might be a Boy."

Bethany nudged him, fluttering her eyelashes, "Because Anders and I, are in agreement, it's a Girl."

"And if you cant trust a Mage..." Charlotte teased, winking at her Mage friends.

After dinner, the group decided to play same cards, "So?" Alistair said, trying to keep his face neutral, "Have you thought of any names?"

"Yes, I have," Charlotte said turning to Cailan, "I want to call her, Rowan,"

Cailan stroked her hair affectionately, "What about your Mother?"

"My Mother is still alive, so Rowan will know her, she wont get to know your Mother."

Cailan kissed her gently, "Thank you."

Charlotte shoved at his chest, laughing, "I saw you trying to look at my cards, cheat!"

"Had to try," Cailan laughed.

"Rowan is judging you now," Charlotte scowled at Cailan trying to disguise the smile on her lips.

The group continued to play on, Cailan mainly teasing Alistair about his attraction to Scarlett, Alistair admitted it much to the delight of Scarlett. Bethany continued her flirting with Teagan, at some point in the night, they disappeared from the table, the group giggled about what they were doing, Cailan saying something very loudly about "special teas".

Eventually, Cailan, Alistair, Anders, Carver and Duncan, were the only ones left, conversation turned to Loghain's betrayal, "Charlotte said she just knew something would happen at Ostagar, I'll never doubt her again," Cailan said as he nursed his drink.

"She is a smart woman, watching her drag you out of Ostagar, she was determined to save your life," Duncan replied, as he looked out of the window.

Cailan stood up, "I'm gonna join Lottie in bed, night boys," Cailan got to the bedroom, crawling in next to Lottie, he wrapped himself around her, "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you," Charlotte muttered back.

Cailan entered Teagan's study early in the morning, he needed help if he was to be free of Anora and he knew Teagan could help, "Teagan, do you have a minute?"

Teagan pointed to a chair at his desk, "Of course, what is it?"

"I need you to travel to Denerim and speak with the Revered Mother, I want to knew if she has approved the Annulment of my marriage to Anora, bring her here if she has, I want to marry Lottie as soon as possible."

"I'll have to tell her what happened, she should know everything, it might confirm for her that annulling your marriage is the right thing."

"Tell her what you need to, just get me that annulment," Cailan lent back in his chair, sighing.

"What is it, Cailan," Teagan asked, seeing the worry in his Nephew's eyes.

"I worry about Lottie, someone out there has been paid to kill her and I don't think they will give up until they see her body."

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. She really does love you very much, she hated being away from you."

Cailan smiled, "I love her, more than anything in this world. I get to spend my life with her, she is my strength and saviour, I'm very lucky to have her."

"What will you do about Loghain and Anora?"

"Not sure, I know what I want to do, but I will discuss it with Lottie."

Teagan got up out of his chair, "Well, if I'm to travel to Denerim, I better get ready, I'll be back as soon as I am able."

Cailan embrace his Uncle, "Thank you Teagan, I'm glad I can trust you."

Teagan smiled, patting Cailan on the back, "You can always trust me, now look after my Niece and Great Niece while I'm gone."

"I will," Cailan left Teagan to get ready for his travels, he pulled out a chain that held 2 rings on it, soon Charlotte would be his wife and he would wear her family crest on his finger with pride.


	8. The Bad Assassin

_**Authors Notes: Need to thank Sanyu Darkstar for allowing me to use her character Ren Amell for this story, Zevran needs taming and Ren is the perfect woman for that job.**_

* * *

**The Bad Assassin**

Charlotte sat watching the calm waters of Lake Calenhad, mindlessly stroking her ever growing bump. Charlotte was nearing her 6 month of pregnancy, meaning Cailan was getting more excited about meeting her for the first time, when they were together, his hands seemed on her bump constantly, trying to feel every little movement, kick and even hiccups, but she loved his enthusiasm, after admitting to Charlotte he never wanted to have children, he fell instantly in love with the growing girl and she would have her ever loving Father wrapped around her tiny little fingers.

Charlotte laid back, enjoying the unusually warm Kingsway sun, closing her eyes, dozing slightly off slightly. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a scream, grabbing her daggers, she got to her feet, slowly walking towards the source of the scream.

A woman came running up to Charlotte, yelling, "Please help, my baby is very sick," The woman turned away, Charlotte followed.

Charlotte followed the woman to a clearing, the woman ran up to a blonde elf, Charlotte immediately knew who it was, the one who had been following her around Denerim. She got her daggers ready, Motherly instincts kicking in as more assassins revealed themselves.

Arrows reigned down the assassins, a white haired mage revealed herself, freezing the assassins, before using a blizzard to blast the blonde elf off of his feet. Charlotte looked at the pretty mage, "Who are you?"

"Ren Amell, I'm a Grey Warden, you were at the battle of Ostagar?"

"I was, but can we sort out this idiot before we get on to that?"

"Of course, shall we beat him first or shall I just freeze him?"

Charlotte smirked at the mage, "Talk first, then maybe a little of both."

Both women approached the elf, Charlotte kicked him in the leg, earning a groan in response, Ren kicked him harder and the elf opened his eyes, "Ugh, I thought I'd wake up or not at all. I see you haven't killed me yet."

"_Yet_, being the key word," Ren hovered over him menacingly.

The elf's mood changed, "Oh, you are a feisty little minx, quite lovely too, your hair reminds me of snow. Is too late to for another first impression?"

Charlotte kicked him in the leg, "Eyes off sex pest, you can get rejected by her later."

The elf turned to Charlotte, "Arlessa Cousland, the rumours of your lustrous beauty really do not do you justice, you are a vision." The elf groaned when kicked by Ren.

"What's your name, Elf? Please remember, my lovely white haired friend here will hurt you."

"I am Zevran Arainai, Antivan Crow...Seducer of ladies," Zevran winked at Ren.

Ren's face contorted in disgust, "Forget it."

Charlotte grunted in annoyance, "Ren, freeze him."

"No! If it's answers you want, I will gladly give them to such...exquisite ladies."

"You're the one who's been following me around Denerim?"

The elf laughed nervously, "Obviously, I'm not as good at this Assassin thing as I thought, although, you played a good game, you never let on that you could see me."

Charlotte snorted in laughter, "You're an elf with blonde hair and face tattoos, you dont blend in."

"Mmmm, perhaps, or maybe you are just far to observant."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Who hired you?"

"I think you already know, but I will gladly confirm it. It was Queen Anora, she was quite insistent it be done quickly."

"Do you have a habit of accepting contracts on pregnant women?" Charlotte said bluntly.

Zevran sat up slightly, "In my defence, I did not know you were pregnant, it is not show."

Charlotte laughed, turning to the side, showing off her bump, "Does it show now?"

"From that angle, yes."

"So you have failed, are you planning to return to the Ice Queen and tell her, I'm still alive?"

"Ermmm, no. See if I did that, I'd die and I quite like living. Now since you haven't killed me, my life is yours."

"Why would I want you around, what's to stop you stabbing me in my sleep?"

"Well, aside from the fact, that the lovely mage, would flay me alive. I think my life would be better served under someone who is unlikely to kill me."

Ren kicked Zevran again, making him groan, "Who says we wont kill you?"

"No one, but if I am to take my chances, then I'd rather do it around beautiful women."

"Ren, bind his hands, we shall see what my betrothed has to say," Ren bound Zevran's hands, yanking him to his feet, "Walk, freak."

Charlotte and Ren walked to the castle, escorted by the other Grey Wardens, she found Cailan in the grounds, playing with the Mabari, "My love," Charlotte called out, "This man tried to kill me, I thought you might like the pleasure of hurting him or killing him, tis up to you."

Cailan growled, in heartbeat, he had Zevran against the stable wall by his throat, "So you are the man, the Ice Queen hired to murder my beloved. Give me a reason not to kill you, elf."

"Firstly, may I offer my congratulations, she is perfection. I apologise for the attempt on her life, I was following orders. I am rather glad I failed, although having your hand around my neck is rather unpleasant."

Ren approached Cailan, "He had this diary on him, its like a book of contracts. You might want to read it, your Majesty."

Cailan looked at Ren, "Dont let him move, if he does, do something magey," Cailan took the book from Ren walking away from the pair.

Cailan and Charlotte sat down on a bench in the garden, flicking through the pages of the book, "Cailan, this book must contain the name of every contract for the last few years."

"I know, some names I recog-" Cailan stopped mid sentence as something caught his attention, "My Father is in this book," Cailan turned to Charlotte, shock written in his handsome face, "I think he might still be alive."

"And I know just who to ask," Charlotte got up, walking back to Ren and Zevran, Cailan following behind her, "You, what do you know about King Maric?"

"I only know rumours, but normally they are correct. He was kidnapped on the orders on Empress Celene. Apparently, Maric had turned her down for marriage, so she went to the next best thing," Zevran looked at Cailan, "Since I tried to kill your wife and you haven't killed me, I owe you a debt. Let me go and I'll find out where Maric is."

"You think I'd trust you, elf?"

"I can go with him, Your Majesty. I can take a handful of the grey wardens who came with me. I'll keep him in line," Ren suggested.

Cailan looked at Charlotte, who nodded, "Very well, go and return as soon as you know."

* * *

Charlotte stretched her arm across the bed, feeling nothing but empty space, she opened her eyes, seeing Cailan's space on the bed vacant. She kicked off the covers, grabbing her wrap as she got off the bed. Charlotte spotted Cailan standing at the window, quietly she walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist, warmth radiating off his back, "What's wrong, my love?"

"Sorry to wake you, Lottie," Cailan turned around to face her, smiling as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Just thinking about my Father, he could still be alive."

"We'll find him, Cai."

"I might not be King if he is. Will you still want me?"

"Cai, I'd want you, even if you were penniless and homeless. You're my Cai, as well as my king."

Cailan kissed Charlotte gently, stroking her cheek, "You think Ren has killed Zevran yet?"

Charlotte chuckled, "Secretly, I think she likes him."

"Really? Although, you acted hostile to me in the beginning."

"I was, but you were an arse. But I think you were falling for me at that time."

"I was, you are easy to fall in love with, Lottie. Little Rowan takes after you, both of you stole my heart."

"Another 3 months and we get to meet her, blonde or brunette, that is the question."

"Teagan should be back tomorrow. Hopefully before the week ends, I'll be your Husband," Cailan drew Charlotte close to him, breathing in the flowery scent of her hair.

Charlotte smiled, "Queen consort, Charlotte Theirin. I think Teagan should be our Royal advisor, we know we can trust him. He was good to me when you were gone."

"I want you to be co ruler with me. Queen Charlotte Theirin, my Wife, my best friend, mother to the future Queen of Ferelden."

"If I am to be co ruler, may I make my first rule?"

"What is that?"

"I want to give mages some freedom."

Cailan had to admit he was slightly worried, but also intrigued, "I cant imagine people would be happy with that. How would you go about it?"

"Mages who have served or have proved themselves trust worthy, would be allowed to live outside the circle, as long they registered where they lived and had a Phylactery. Young mages will be educated at the circle, but can return home certain times of year."

Cailan was impressed, very impressed, Charlotte had obviously put a lot of though into the plan, "Obviously we would to discuss the finer details, but I think allowing mages some freedom would be quite beneficial to Ferelden, especially Healers."

"Also I want non noble children to be educated, both of us had an education due to our circumstances, I want others to have that too. You know, things like, History, Geography, Languages, Reading and Writing. I found a place in Denerim to teach the children, I worked out, if we raise taxes by a fraction, we could educate all the children in Denerim. I just need to discuss it with the Arls and Banns."

Cailan looked into Charlotte's eyes, smiling at the beautiful brunette, "Charlotte, you were born to be Queen. Ferelden will flourish in your delicate hands," Cailan kissed her passionately, everyday Charlotte finds a new way to make him love her just a little bit more than he did. He already breathed for the delicate beauty, for the life growing within her, she was something that would put even Andraste to shame.

Charlotte felt temporarily frozen by the way Cailan kissed her, he still had the power to make her go weak at the knees, "You know how to send me crazy."

Cailan manoeuvred Charlotte to the bed, "Think of it as payback, for being so beautiful and sexy, driving me crazy with desire," Cailan laid Charlotte gently on the bed, moving his body over her, taking care not to put pressure on her stomach, he kissed her gently, looking into her eyes, "I love you, Queen Charlotte Theirin."

Charlotte ran her hands through his soft blonde hair, "And I love you, King Cailan Theirin."

Cailan and Charlotte spent most of the evening in a lustful haze of sex and passion. Cailan was grateful to have such an amazing woman by his side, a partner to share his pain and to laugh with. Charlotte was glad that she let him into her heart, for once when he was there, he made no plan to leave, the entire Ferelden army couldn't drag him away her.


End file.
